Lilys year four: parts 1-2
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: animagus potion, and sirius does something stupid. and for the person who says i'm forgetting Marge Dursley she's comin' very soon. not in this part though
1. Default Chapter Title

Lily's Hogwarts Experience Year Four: In Which A Whole Lot Of Things Happen

** **

# Chapter One: Life Or Death

In the great hall of Hogwarts James, Remus, Sirius, Callisto, Less, Saraan, Peter, Maxis and I sat waiting for the sorting and the feast to end so we could get down to business. Our Animagi potion sat up in the Gryffindor tower waiting to be tested. And our skill would be tested too. They could die tonight or they could live. I noticed that James, Sirius, Less, and Maxis were stuffing them selves just incase this was they're last meal (or at least that's what I assumed. I was being very paranoid, but possibly being responsible for your boy-friends death could do that to you). When Dumbledore released us from the hall we ran up to the tower ahead of every one, and said the password, stolen from a prefect by Sirius. We hurried up to the girl's dorm rooms and into ours. The potion was still sitting under my bed just where we'd left it in our third year. 

"Cloak." Said Sirius to James.

James pulled it out of his pocket.

"Over the cauldron." Instructed Saraan "now over James and Sirius."

Over the summer we had devised a plan by sending owls back and forth. We'd take the potion to one of the secret passages we'd found and use it there. If one of us got hurt we'd get madam Pomfrey as soon as humanly possible and if she asked we'd explain every thing as long as she tried to treat who ever it was that got hurt. James and Sirius were to take it to the passage under the cloak, and we'd follow behind as if we were taking a stroll.

"Lily put the spell on it." Said Less. I put the spell on the potion the wolfsbane wouldn't affect Remus.

"Now go." She said, "We'll be there soon."

Sirius reached his hand out from under the cloak and gave a thumbs up sign. Then a few seconds later we could see the door open and close pushed by invisible hands.

"Ok, lets go." Said Callisto.

We walked out of the door and down the stairs into the common room. No one was there so we swiftly climbed out of the portrait hole.

"Where're we going again?" asked Saraan

"The third floor." Answered Remus "we can take a passage to get there."

He led us to a picture of a bookshelf with a man pacing in front.

"Dickens." Said Remus

The man looked up at us.

"Ah yes. My favorite author. You may pass. He moved from in front of the bookshelf and it opened up.

"We climb through." Said Remus

We carefully climbed through the picture. There were stairs, but Remus directed us away from them and led us to a ramp. He sat down and slid down it. We followed suit. I landed on top of Less at the bottom and Callisto landed on top of me.

"Ouch." I yelped as the impact hit me.

"Sorry." Callisto rolled off of me and I rolled off of Less.

"Guys we're almost there." Said Remus

We followed him about 2 more meters until he stopped and knocked on a stone. The stone opened and we fell into a room.

"We thought you'd been caught." Said James helping me up.

They already had the cauldron set up in the middle of the room.

"It's really ready!" yelled Sirius

"Shhh!" said Less

"The rooms sound proof." Said James "we already made sure of that. We're ready."

James walked over and filled five goblets with the potion. "All we have to do is drink."

"Wait!" I said, "You're sure?"

"Lily we went over this. We're sure."

"The potion can sit for one more day you know. Just so you can make up your mind."

"Lily," said Sirius gently "we worked for three years for this. We're not stopping now."

"Fine, fine. Just do it now." I said.

At the word now Sirius downed the goblet.

"Sirius!" I yelled, "I didn't mean then."

Sirius was smacking his lips. 

"Not very tasty, but I'm not dying am I…"

All of the sudden he stopped. His hand went to his mouth, and with a pop he wasn't there. Instead there was a black dog.

I screamed out of joy, "it works, it really works."

The rest of them put the goblets to their mouths and swallowed. The same thing happened. They froze for a second and then there were four new animals on the floor. Saraan, Callisto, Remus, and I jumped into each other's arms, and started yelling. Then I realized that I had a pair of antlers nudging me in the back. I turned and smiled.

"Yeah you did it." I admitted, "you're dead and you're not dying."

I swear as a stag he could still look smug.

"Can you guys change back?" asked Remus

The stag nodded and with a pop he was James again.

"It's so cool." He started but then "Sirius!"

Sirius was running after a small gray rat. The rat ran up a high table and the dog started to growl.

"Yeah, you have control the instincts." Said James "Less is fine, and so is Maxis. I guess Sirius is just having sort of a hard time."

Saraan ran over and grabbed Sirius by the fur and pulled him away from the table.

"Stop!" she yelled at him.

He looked up and started whimpering.

"Change back now." Said Callisto

His head turned towards Callisto and he ran over, and started licking her.

"Change back." She said urgently "can he hear us?"

"I hope so." I Said "Maxis come here."

Maxis looked up and promptly walked over.

"Get him to change back." Said Remus

She growled at Sirius and started to chase him around the room. When he was finally got cornered he changed back quickly.

"Has she gone crazy?" he panted.

"No, you were lost in the dogs mind." Said James "you weren't listening to us."

"So that's what that was." he said "I heard a voice in the back of my head I just couldn't really focus on it. What about Less?"

Less at hearing her name had slunk over in her cheetah body.

"You can come back now." Said James

And with a pop she did.

"That rules! I had so much power and so much strength." 

"Now Peter." I said. I walked over to the table and picked him up by the tale. "He's Sirius again. You can come back." I told him. I put him on the floor and then Peter came back.

"It's called control." Peter said to Sirius "you could use some."

Sirius rolled his eyes. 

"He's right you know." said Less "we can't have you wandering off on full moons to sniff fire hydrants. Change into Padfoot."

"Why?" he asked

"So you can exercise some control." She said sternly

He sighed and changed into a dog. For about ten seconds he stood perfectly still then he started trying to jump on me.

"Sit." I said

Amazingly he did.

"Now change back."

He did this too.

"Is that enough control for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fine." I said

"Lets have something to drink." Said Saraan. She waved her wand and nine cups appeared in the air along with a jug of pumpkin juice.

"I'll do the rest." Said Sirius. He took out his wand and pored the juice and made it come to us.

"To us friends forever." Said James.

"To us friends forever." We echoed.

I drank, and felt a little sick.

"Is this fresh?" I asked and then I wasn't me anymore.

I looked down and discovered that I was dear. I could see that my friends were looking in astonishment, all except for Sirius.

"Oh, my god!" yelled Saraan 

I was thinking the same thing. I wanted to me be me, and then all of the sudden I was me. I fell to the floor, and James caught me. He bought me to a chair at the table.

"Are you ok?" asked Remus.

"A little woozy, but fine. What was that?"

"Animagus potion." Said Sirius simply and calmly "I spiked your juice."

I will not kill Sirius, I will not kill Sirius; I thought over and over.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly

"I put animagus potion in your pumpkin juice. Why do you think I offered to help serve."

Saraan, Remus, and Callisto spit out all of the juice in their mouths, and then dumped their cups 

"You know it's at times like these," mumbled James "I wonder if they just have this little cell in Azkaban picked out just for you. What were you thinking?"

"Well Lily was really worried, I just thought I'd give her the experience." He was too calm.

"I said I wasn't doing this!" I yelled

"I know, but you have to admit it is cool. You can turn into dear at will."

"Sometimes I wonder if the Crucius Curse would be to good for you." I said.

"Lily it's not all that bad." Said Less.

"Please, I'm trying to figure out Sirius' mind and you are not helping."

"Sirius," said Remus "her body wasn't prepared. Remember we put all sorts of spells on you guys. She's going to be sick to her stomach for hours."

"Sirius you're one of my best friends but sometimes I wonder if you have anything in between your ears!" I said. 

"You'll get used to it." He said still showing surprising calm.

"Callisto," I yelled "he's your brother can't you do something?"

"Actually Lily it can't be that bad." She said

"Well then that's two Black's I'm planning to murder."

I started feeling sick again and I threw up.

"Just great." I said "what a great way to start off my year."

# Chapter Two: Trying The Talent

In the third week of school I still wasn't speaking to Sirius, but I had decided to see if he was right about it not being so bad. I snuck outside one evening at about 5:30, and went behind the school where I didn't think anyone would see me. I ducked down behind a bush and concentrated on the dear, and in a second I was her. I blinked and looked around. No one was there. I moved my legs a little, and started to walk around the little patch I was in. there was some grass so I let the animal take over and it started to eat.

"Lily!" I heard a voice and took control back. I quickly looked around and saw James coming towards me. I started to run it let him think I was some other dear, but decided against it. Instead I changed back.

"I thought you weren't going to use your power because it was forced upon you." Said James sarcassticly looking it me.

"I was just trying it. Seeing how it felt. I wasn't really doing anything." I retorted.

"So did you like it?" he asked

I sighed, "yeah I guess, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed at Sirius."

"You have every right to be. We've had a long talk with him about free will. He says he's sorry."

"I guess I should talk to him. Its just fact that he has no sense."

"We went over that too," he said grimly, then he brightened "so are you coming with us on the full moon?"

I laughed "yeah right! Never."

"Well will you come back up to the castle with me, or are you going to sit here playing Bambie?"

"I'm coming." I agreed 

Back in the tower Less and Sirius were sitting on a couch talking. When Sirius saw me he got up to leave.

"Wait." I said

He turned around and came back.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, "I shouldn't have been so mean to you about this."

"No, you had every right to be. I deserved it, and I shouldn't have did what I did."

"You're right, and I forgive you."

"Thanks." He said.

We smiled and then I turned to go upstairs to the dorm, then I turned back to look at Sirius,

"Oh yeah Sirius," I called over my shoulder. He looked up "the animagus thing isn't all that bad after all."

He gave me an ' I told you so' smile and then went back to talking to Less.

About two weeks later I was out running as a dear. I couldn't resist, and I didn't think any one would care. I ran through the parts of the Forbidden forest that were close to the school. I had no problems except for a really pushy griffin that didn't want be in his territory. When I was done running I changed back behind a bush by the lake.

"Where were you?" asked a voice.

I turned around and saw Maxis standing behind me.

"You scared me, can't I sit in peace?" I answered.

"No," she said, "you weren't sitting. I saw you ride up. Where'd you go?"

"Just to the forest, not far."

"So you like the animagus power. Even though you insisted that it would be awful for you, and that you'd kill Sirius."

"I just wanted to try something." I said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

"Illusions. I was in the bush."

"Bye Maxis." I said exasperated.

"Oh, yeah James wants you." She called after my retreating back."

It turned out James just wanted to know where I was. I told him and he laughed.

"That's the second time you've used your 'horrible' power. It can't be that bad if you're always disappearing on us."

I just turned to go up stairs. In our dorm Less and Saraan were sitting on their beds talking and giggling.

"Hey lily," said Less smiling "we saw you running from the window. I guess you like it."

"Gosh, did every one see?" I fell back onto my bed.

"You were gone awhile," explained Saraan "we looked out the window to see if you were out there."

"I was only running." I huffed.

"I understand" Less smiled "I'd be out there too if a cheetah in day light wouldn't be suspicious."

I was about to comment when an owl flew through the window. It landed on Less's head, she grabbed it, and opened the letter.

"NO!!!" she yelled.

(A/N- Cliffhanger, oh well. the only thing I can really say is that no ones dead. Its just there's going to be a really un-pleasant visitor soon (not Voldemort). Also when you review please tell me whether you'd have me concentrate more on Sirius Blacks daughter or this. I'll post the most popular one next. Well toodles.)

- Sirius Black's Daughter


	2. Default Chapter Title

## **_Chapter Three: Less's sort of kind of problem_**

"Less!" I yelled, "What is it? Did some thing happen?"

"Sh-sh-sh," she stammered.

"Sh, what?" asked Saraan.

"She's coming home for the wedding!" she said in horror, and then she flung her self on to her bed. "Lily go get that knife Sirius has it'll be a lot quicker this way."

"Who's coming home?" I asked

"Marge." She moaned then started trying to suffocate herself with a pillow.

"I'm guessing you don't like Marge." I said.

"She hates me. She tried to throw me out a window once when I was 6. I remember it perfectly."

"Who is she exactly?" said Saraan.

"The worst older sister in the universe. Of course she and Vernon get along fine, but no she despises me. I was so happy when she went traveling; I thought I'd never have to see her again. Now Vernon and Petunia invited her to the wedding. I refuse to go to this wedding."

She crossed her arms, and I had to laugh.

"It's not funny. Once when I was 9 she tried to spray me in the eyes with the mace mom had given to her, because they didn't know the guy she was going out with. She said she wanted to see what would happen."

"This is you sister?" asked Saraan with a horrified look on her face "you know I don't have to come to this wedding. You could un-invite me."

"No you're coming," she said "you'll share my torment."

Saraan leaned over to me "over the edge?" she questioned.

"Definitely." I agreed "off the deep end."

"So sad, such a young mind wasted." Said Saraan shaking her head. Then we started to laugh.

"Shut up!" yelled Less. "It's not funny. I swear I'm going to put like five dozen protection spells on myself before we go back at Christmas."

"It's ok," said Saraan. "We have about two months until you have to see her. Maybe she'll have changed."

"That's like saying Snape will skip down the corridors spreading out flower pedals and wishing joy to all."

"Less, you'll be fine." I told her. But she just shook her head and collapsed on her bed once more.

"Get up," said Saraan "why don't you go torture a Slytherin."

Less sat up "will you help me?" she asked in a pitiful voice.

"No, but the boys will. Go find them."

She gave us one last glance and then slowly got up to walk out the door. Then she turned and came back to her nightstand. She picked up the letter and pointed her wand at it. Suddenly it went up in flames and then disappeared with a pop.

# "I feel better now." She said, and grinned.

# 

# Chapter Three: The Marauder's first Adventure

Next week was the first full moon. We were all very nervous, even us that weren't going. The boys, Less, and Maxis slumped back into a melancholy mood the day of it.

"Mr. Black!" yelled Professor Dobson the charms teacher, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, and Miss. Dursley."

Sirius, James, Less, and Remus's heads snapped up.

"You three really must pay attention." Chided the professor. They nodded silently, but after that brief moment of movement their eyes glazed over again, and I could tell that they were back up in the clouds.

Remus left that evening at 5:00, and after he left we got even more nervous. At a quarter past six when the moon was just rising, Saraan, Callisto, and I saw our marauders off at the kitchen door. Then we walked back to the Great Hall to eat. I for one couldn't eat a thing. I just kept thinking about them. 

At 12:30 in the morning we were the only ones left in the common room waiting for them to return. They did at 2:30. They came through the portrait hole some limping, and some not. Sirius and Maxis were limping.

"What happened?" whispered Saraan.

"Just a little fight." Sighed Sirius collapsing on the couch.

"You've got a chunk taken out of your leg." Said Callisto.

I started healing this right away. It was true there was a small chunk of his skin missing. I could see tissue and muscle.

"What happened to you Maxis?" I asked.

"Just a cut. I'm fine really." She was trying to be tough.

"I'll get it." Said Callisto rushing over.

"And you guys?" asked Saraan to the rest.

"Fine," answered James " I'm thinking Moony felt threatened with two other canines. He'll probably come to trust them."

I nodded and turned my attention back to Sirius. His cut was healing, and I could see the look of pain he was hiding disappearing.

"Better?" I asked helping him to his feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What did you guys do?" said Callisto.

"Not a lot," yawned Less "we actualy just let the animals become acquainted. Then Moony had a little scuff with Padfoot and Smoky as you can tell, and after that we caught up on some sleep."

"You slept?" I raised my eyebrows.

She nodded. 

I gave her a look, and then went back to what I was doing.

"That's basically it." Said James. "I'm going to bed."

As he spoke there was a wince of pain on his face. I could tell no one else saw it, but I did and left my friends following him up to his dorm. He went into his room, and I stopped out side the door he left partly open. I watched as he took off his shirt, and I saw the source of his pain. There was a long red gash starting on his shoulder going down his arm.

"Fine?" I said stepping in. "your arm doesn't look fine to me."

"Lily!" I'd scared him.

"What is that?" I was short and to the point.

He looked at his arm and tried to grin. "Just a scratch."

"Right," I crossed the room "give me your arm."

He obediently did.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because it's really nothing."

I finished healing the cut. "How'd you get it?"

"Claw scratch. I got in the middle of the fight."

"Oh." I nodded understandingly.

James kissed me "thanks."

I kissed him back and got up to leave.

Back in my dorm Less, and Sirius were in the corner making out. I would have left them in privacy but I saw Saraan sitting on her bed. Se motioned for me to come over and put a finger to her lips. I tiptoed over to her bed.

"They don't know I'm here." She whispered almost silently.

I smothered a giggle. Unfortunately I didn't smother it enough, because they both looked up.

"Hi." I said brightly.

"Shut up." said Less.

"Five minutes and thirty-seven seconds." Recorded Saraan.

"You were timing us!" yelled Sirius.

"Shhh! You'll get in trouble." I said laughing.

"You were watching us?" asked Less through gritted teeth "privacy; it's a nice little word, use it." 

"Motel; it's also a nice little word. In other words, get a room." I retorted. "Or bushes, bushes are nice."

"I'm getting out of here!" muttered Sirius. He got up and left.

"I cannot believe you two!" seethed Less.

"Fine, you have a free pass to watch James and I when ever the next time we kiss is."

"Oh ha ha." Said Less "just go to bed."

"Fine I will."

I jumped out of bed and put on a nightgown. Then I got back in and fell asleep almost instantly.

(A/N- now I bet you're wondering, what's happened to Voldie? Well let me explain. He's been silent for about a year (their third year), but I think I'll have to have him come back soon, because I really don't think it would be like him to leave people in peace for to long? Do you? The next few chapters will be up soon, I just have to finish them, and do some revision. And also when you review, does any one know what happened to Katie Bell? I mean it's like she's dead or something, fan-fiction hasn't heard from her in months, and that story she was writing was really good. But anyway, see you soon,

-Kendra Black (A.K.A- Sirius Blacks Daughter)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Four: The Dear & The Stag & Voldemort 

On Halloween night while all of our friends were distracted James pulled me out of the common room

and outside. We walked to the edge of the grounds in silence. He stopped me where the green grass turned

in the brown woodchips, logs, and twigs of the forest. James turned around to look behind and then we

walked in; I nervously and James confidently. We walked in a few feet when James transformed into the

stag. I looked at him questioningly for a moment then I caught on. I shook my head vigorously, but he

nodded his, and I gave in. I changed into a dear, and walked up next to him. He nuzzled me, and then took

off running. I ran after him.

An hour later we had slowed to a walk, and I was walking next to him in tranquility. Then James

stopped and transformed back to human.

"Turn back." He told me. 

I turned back and looked at him. "What is it?"

"Like it here?" he asked.

I looked around. It was like paradise. Late flowers were blooming, and the leaves were turning bright colors.

The grass was soft under my feet, and the greenest I'd ever seen. James took my hand and led me over to a

tree. Under the tree we started to kiss, and I began to imagine what it would be like to be married under this

tree in this spot. We were there for a long time.

Walking back to the castle was easy, getting in was tough. We'd been gone awhile but I expected that

nothing had changed. Boy was I wrong. When we reached the front gates of the castle James reached out his

hand to open one for me. As soon as his hand touched the gate he was shot back violently onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" I gasped

"Fine?" he shook him self off. "Why can't we get in?"

"He's back."

I looked at the gate; standing on the inside was Sirius with Less, and Remus.

"Who?" asked James

"Voldemort. We can't leave and you can't get in. he's put some sort of spell on the school. We've been

worried about you two."

"How?" I said breathing heavily.

"It's Halloween. He's channeled magic from the holiday." Said Remus

"When did he do this?" said James.

"During the feast" explained Less. "You missed it. There was a huge rumble like an earthquake, and

Dumbledore went to check, and he found some of Voldemort's servants out side the grounds. I don't know

how you two will get in. we were going to try to look for you."

"How would you have gotten out?"

"I don't know. We would have tried."

"We're locked out. This is just great!" I moaned.

"Sirius," James spoke calmly, "does the spell reach under ground?"

"I couldn't tell you." He answered.

"Lily, come on." Said James.

He was running ahead of me, down towards Hogsmead.

"James wait!" I yelled.

Remus, Sirius, and Less looked at me. "Good luck." Said Remus.

"Don't worry I'll be back," I hope. I added silently.

Then I ran down the path trying to catch up with James. When I finally saw him he was running towards the

shrieking shack. He stayed on the edge of the village until he reached it. When he did, he turned to wait for

me.

"Hurry!" he yelled.

I ran out of breath to catch up. James climbed through a window of the shack and then helped me through.

The shack looked a lot different than the last time I'd seen it. Of course the wall had been fixed. There was a

little bed, and lots of tables and chairs. All with scratches on them.

James pulled open an un-seeable square on the floor, he jumped in and I followed. We ran through the

passage at top speed. Nothing happened when we knew we had crossed the boarder into Hogwarts. I finally

saw a light at the end of the tunnel. We reached it, and I was so eager to get out I opened the trapdoor

forgetting about the tree above. 

The tree swung its branches down at me, and I ducked just in time. James stepped up and used a very

powerful freezing spell. The tree stopped and we had just about a minute to clear the tree before it started to

creak again. Back on Hogwarts grounds I could see the shimmer of powerfully evil magic at our gates. James

and I hurried up to the castle and went in through the kitchen doors. The house elves paid us no mind as we

ran through trying to seek out our friends. 

Up in the Gryffindor tower Sirius was pacing along with Remus and Maxis. Less was sitting on the couch

with Peter wringing her hands and Callisto was working with Saraan, and Maxis on a seeking spell. When we

walked in Sirius stopped wearing the rug down long enough to wrap James in a big hug, saying he was afraid

we'd never return. He also threatened to kill us if we ever went off like that again. The rest were just as

worried.

"Details!" I insisted after they were all done fussing.

"It was scary!" yelled Maxis "there was this big earth quake thing, and then there was a cloud of black smoke,

dark magic. Dumbledore went out side to check, and he came backs and told us what happened. He said that

Voldemort took most of the magic from Halloween because it's one of the most magical days in the year.

And he wanted to make his move now because every one was beginning to forget about him since he was

silent all last year." She stopped to take a breath then started again 

"Less said that it was just as well because if she couldn't get out she couldn't see Marge, but any way, so now

we're trapped in here, and no owls can get out. The staff's hoping that maybe the ministry some how know

already and will send help, or that the spell will wear off, because they can't take it off. They've been trying

ever since it happened. How'd you get in?" 

"The tunnel. The spell didn't reach under ground." I said.

"Good," said Sirius "then we won't be stuck here forever. We can sneak into Hogsmead."

"You have a very one tracked mind." Commented Saraan.

"All I'm saying is that we won't have to stay here forever."

"What's he trying to accomplish from this?" I asked

"Who knows?"

"Maybe he's trying to drive us all insane by having us locked up in here." Said Maxis.

"Well it's already working." I said. "This is all mindless chatter and it's driving me crazy."

"Good point." Said Peter "let's go to bed. It'll help calm us down."

"Good idea." Said James "good night.

And we all went to bed.

(A/N-Voldemort's back! Yay! (Not.) But anyway, will Lily and her friends be able to go home at Christmas?

Will Dumbledore let Remus transform at the shrieking shack? Will something darker than this happen

between the friends? Find out in the next episode of Lily's fourth Year!)

-Sirius Blacks Daughter (a.k.a: Aphrodite Black)

Chapter Five: Wedding Bells

Voldemort had his fun with us. He made two quidditch matches be cancelled (which put James, Sirius,

and Less into a very bad mood), we escorted to our classes and the bathrooms, we had to be in our towers

by 8:00, and two students were attacked while walking on the grounds. Amazingly they were both

Slytherins, but they weren't killed. Then finally one day (December 12) when we all about to go totally

insane anyone who was looking out side could see a faint light shimmering. Then about an hour later we

heard Dumbledore's magically magnified voice announcing that the spell had been lifted.

"Just great!" muttered Less "no way of getting out of seeing her now."

Of course we all new who she was talking about.

Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone out side for about a day after the spell was taken off because they didn't

know whether it was a hoax or not, and they wanted to make sure. When the professors came back

reporting no signs of Voldemort or his magic anywhere there was great rejoicing around the school.

Dumbledore said that the reason that the spell had gone was because of the fact that Halloween was getting

farther and farther away, so the magic was getting harder to channel. We were in Potions at the time and

Professor Katt let us have the rest of the lesson off, because of the fact. 

Now our circle of friends hadn't been cooped up this whole time. We had found ways to keep from going

too crazy. We'd snuck into Hogsmead a few times under Sirius's direction, and of course we'd been playing

pranks all the time. I do think that the pranks are what kept the castle moving. Once James, Sirius, Less,

Callisto, and Maxis had resorted to flying around the common room on their broomsticks, and having a

mock game of quidditch in which many more people had joined in. 

But then it of course came time for Christmas Holidays, and we had to drag Less out of the castle and

down to Hogsmead station, and then pull her on to the train, and shove her into a compartment. It was

only Less, Remus, Saraan, James, Sirius, Maxis and I. Our moms had said we could five people our own age so

the constant chatter of the adults wouldn't bore us. 

Kings Cross station was very crowded seeing as it was the holidays, and finding our parents was hard. James,

and Remus were staying at my house, and Sirius and Saraan were staying at Less's house, and Maxis of course

had her own house. After a few minutes of pushing and shoving we finally found our parents. Petunia and

Vernon weren't there luckily. Probably getting ready for the wedding, but I did see someone standing with

Less's parents. She was round, and red. A squashed nose sat on her round face. She had to beady eyes and

looked like some one I would not want to see in a maid of honor dress (which was the role she was playing in

the wedding. Less and I were Bridesmaids).

"Hello Marge." Less said weakly. She was shifting in her shoes, and biting her lip. I'd never seen her like this.

Marge pointed her eyes in our direction. I admit I cowered a bit behind James.

"Back from school eh? Our parents finally got some sense and sent you away."

"Right, um this Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Maxis, and Saraan." She introduced us nervously.

"Friends from your school." She grunted at us and turned away.

Less's parents beckoned her over and whispered something to her. Less's eyes widened, and she ran back to

us.

"She doesn't know where we go to school." She whispered "my parents thought it best not to tell her so I

wouldn't inure more teasing. Please keep it this way." She said the last part sharply looking at Sirius.

"I won't tell a soul." He said jokingly. 

"Right. Now lets go, our parents are waiting."

"God damn it!" yelled Less yanking at the zipper on her dress.

It was about three days later and we were trying to get ready for the wedding. Less and I were putting on the

dresses we were supposed to wear. The color was light blue which was ok, though I would have preferred

something green or red to go with my eyes or hair. Less looked great in the dress, she just didn't think so. So

in turn she was making it hard for herself to get the dress on. She was pulling the zipper very hard, and it

looked like she might tear the dress. Saraan and Maxis were looking on in amusement. They were both

wearing nice dresses. Saraan's was navy blue, and stopped just below the knees. She'd even dyed parts of her

light brown hair dark blue to go. Maxis was wearing a pale yellow dress that went wonderfully with her long

blond hair, which was even longer now because she used a charm on it. She'd said it wasn't long enough for

the twist she wanted it to be in. her hair was now piled on top of her hair making her at least 3 inches taller.

And of course Less was still struggling with her dress.

"Let me help you with." Said Saraan calmly. She walked over and zipped up the zipper that was supposed to

not be working.

"Fine you got me." Less sighed. "Come on lets go out into the hall. The boys are in tuxedos. I need to see

this."

"Why are they in tux's and not just suits?" I asked

"Because I volunteered them to be ushers." Answered Less.

"You're cruel." Said Maxis.

"Oh, I know. Now come on!"

We walked as quickly as possible into hallway where James, Sirius, and Remus were standing. They walked up

to us (well actualy they walked up to their respective girl friends).

"Are you girls finished picking over your selves yet." Asked Sirius. As usual very blunt.

"I think I have about a pound of makeup on my face." I said, "I look like a doll."

"You look fine." James said.

"There you are!" yelled an adult voice.

My Aunt Emma was running towards us. 

"Oh all of you look lovely," she gushed, "oh I look at you children and think that in a few years you'll be

marrying."

Sirius pretended to throw up.

"You might think now young man," continued my aunt "but in a few years…"

"Emma!" called my Uncle Jack "we need those three boys over here by the doors now!"

Suddenly James, Sirius, and Remus were whisked off to the world of ushering.

"The first dance at the reception is mine Lily!" called James as he was being dragged away.

I nodded happily.

"Now you two," said Aunt Emma "come the wedding is about to begin. And you two," she pointed at

Maxis and Saraan "go get seated."

They nodded and ran off. Less, and I were walked to the doors of the sanctuary. There was Petunia, dressed

from head to foot in white. Not a pretty picture. Just then the music started. I took a breath and bent down

with Less to pick up Petunia's dress. When I bent I could see through the crack in the door that Remus was

escorting Saraan to a seat personally.

Petunia started to move Less and I felt it like a jerk, because we weren't ready. We hurried to catch up and

walked with her down the isle. (A/n- if any of this wedding stuff is wrong, sorry! I haven't been to a wedding in years. Bat mitzvahs,

bar mitzvahs, and funerals yes. Weddings nope!)

I hated standing at the alter by Petunia. It seemed to take forever for the couple to exchange vows.

When they finally said 'I do' I was very relieved. 

We walked back down the isle with her and went out side, and then I caught the wedding bouquet. I

wasn't even trying to catch it. I was standing with James, and then Petunia threw it. It sort of landed

in my arms.

"Whoa James!" hooted Sirius "got something you want to share?"

"You are lucky!" Less grinned widely "when's the wedding?"

"Lily I knew you liked him, but not this much!" yelled Maxis

I looked at them all and then turned to James and kissed him.

"I'll say the weddings in a month." Murmured Remus "bet you 12 sickles."

Meanwhile James and I were still kissing, and had to be led by our friends into the limo to take us to

the reception. 

Twirling, swishing past people. Not paying any attention to any one else. That's exactly what

James and I were doing. We were dancing, and there was no one else in the room as far as I was

concerned. I knew that a lot of my relatives were looking on in amusement, and also that Sirius and

Less were barreling past people, but it didn't matter. I was dancing with James and nothing could

bother me except…

"May I cut in?" those four little words that came from the mouth of Howard Murray, my cousin

who I despised even more than Severus Snape.

"May I cut in?" he asked again "you've had her for three dances in a row."

"Yeah, sure." James graciously gave me up. I could have shot him.

"Hi Howie." I said trying to be civil.

"Lily," he said returning the same syrup I had in my voice "where've you been all year?"

"School."

He nodded and started waltzing with me, stepping on my feet of course. He was a horrible dancer. I

looked around for James, Sirius, or Remus. I found Remus and tried to catch his eye. I did as the

waltz was ending and Howard was about take me into another dance.

"Can I take her?" asked Remus coming up.

'Thank you.' I thought. Howard smiled and gave me up to Remus.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I muttered when Howard was out of hearing range.

Remus took me onto the dance floor. "No problem."

I danced with Remus, then with Sirius who was a bit too reckless for me. Then I was back with James,

and somehow I got back to Howard. I groaned inwardly as he led me onto the floor.

"So who's the kid you were dancing with?" he asked

"I've danced with a lot of boys. Which one?"

"The one with the long black hair. Looks like the tough sort wouldn't want to mess with him."

I got an idea.

"Oh, he's my boy friend."

Howard didn't dance with me any more that night.

(A/N- chapters done. Well something bad is going to happen soon. Voldemort will of course be

back too. I mean he has to come back! Sorry the note is so short. Oh well, bye! And something very bad will be happening to our little friend Maxis.)

-Sirius Black's Daughter (a.k.a Aphi Black)


	4. Default Chapter Title

**_Chapter Six: A Life Altering Situation_**

(A/N- ok, for you people who like Maxis you might be mad at me after this bit is over. Just a warning.)

We got back to Hogwarts on January 2nd. Callisto and Peter were waiting for us at Hogsmead station, then we rode back up to the castle. After about a week I settled back in the castle life.

January 18th was Maxis' 13th birthday, which meant she was now a teenager. We all gave her presents and every thing like that and then she left. The boys and Less left with her. it was a full moon, and Remus was already gone.Less and the boys were going out to the shack but Maxis was going up to the Arithmancy room. she had a detention to serve that could not be skipped. It was with Professor Shaves. She was very mean, and I pitted Maxis for getting on her bad side. 

While our friend were gone Callisto, Saraan and I left the common room to go to the library. We sat in the front for a change (we always had to sit in the back with the boys because they were always planning on blowing up a book shelf or something), and did our homework for different classes. All was peaceful for about two hours until the whole library heard a sob from the hall way. It was many sobs actually. We could tell some one had been hurt. So along with the rest of the people in the room we ran out to see what the commotion was about. Dumbledore was pushing through the crowd leading someone through on a streacher. Blood caked her robes and was going into her hair. It was coming from a wound in her arm. Un-fortunatly for her she hadn't been knocked out, so we could see and hear from the sobs that she was in pain.

It was Maxis.

Saraan put a shaking hand to her mouth. I think to keep from screaming, for Maxis was a fright. I inhaled sharply trying to figure out why she was hurt if she had detention. Callisto pulled us both through the crowd to follow Dumbledore up to the Hospital Wing. When he got there he put Maxis on a bed softly, and left to go talk to Madam Pomfrey. We ran up to her and for a second she stopped crying.

"What happened?" I gasped

Maxis looked down at her arm, and started up again.

"were you attacked?" asked Callisto

Maxis nodded weakly.

"it's ok!" said Saraan. She sat down by Maxis and Maxis started to cry into her lap.

"calm down." Whispered Saraan.

Maxis bit her lip. "it jumped at me. I didn't know what to do, and now the professor is dead, and…" she cried some more.

"Dead?" I asked amazed. "Was it Voldemort?"

"no!" gulped Maxis. "it tore Shaves apart. It was awful! I couldn't do any thing to help, and then it got me."

"what was it?" asked Saraan soothingly.

"werewolf." Said Maxis in one breath, then broke down. "it bit me in the arm. But it just tore her apart."

Saraan, Callisto, and I looked at each other.

"Maxis it's ok." I tried to reasure her. "your life isn't over. It'll be fine."

"do you know what this means?" she asked.

"yes," said Callisto "we do. But what happened to 'i'm so intristed in Lycanthropes'?"

"that was when…" she trailed off "I don't know. it's just… my life is now totally weirded out. "

"we know." said Saraan still sitting next to her. "you'll be fine. It's not like they'll kick you out of school."

Maxis dissolved into tears again, and we tried our best to comfort her until Madam Pomfrey kicked us out.

"where should we go now?" asked Callisto

"to the common room I suppose." Answered Saraan "they'll be coming back soon, and I'm certain they'll have inguries we need to fix."

"how are we going to explain this to them?" I asked.

"the blunt truth." said Saraan grimmly "the blunt truth."

The blunt truth didn't go over well to well with Sirius.

"what was that professor thinking? What was going through her head when she decieded to take a student into the forbiden forest on the night of a full moon."

"we don't know, and we won't be finding out." Callisto told him. "she was killed in the attack."

"serves her right." He muttered.

"Sirius!"

"where is she now?" asked Less.

"hospital wing. she's going to flood her bed, she was crying so much." Said Saraan. "she's really upset, but I think part of it was from the pain."

"wait!" I yelled "did you guys stay in the shack to night?"

"yes Lily." Said James "we would have said something."

"I was just making sure." I said "I feel so sorry for her, and it her birthday too"

"don't mention that to her when we see her. she's upset enough already." Warned Callisto.

"when will she be out?" asked James

we shrugged.

"wanna go see if we can stay the night in the hospital wing?" asked Peter.

"yeah lets."

We all got up and snuck out of the common and went back up to the hospital. Madam Pomfrey welcomed us a bit more calmly now that Maxis was sleeping. We pulled up chairs and sat for the night. 

(A/N- Well this is just great for Maxis, isn't it? I'll have to put this into my Sirius' Daughter story some how. I don't know yet though. Maybe I'll just make Aphi think she saw a two dogs, but she really saw 2 wolfs. Sorry I'm blabbing now. Bye, and expect the next part soon. (I have **_way_** to much free time on my hands). And my next Sirius' daughter story will be out soon. I haven't been working on it a lot, because every one loved this so much. Sorry.)

-Sirius Blacks Daughter (a.k.a Aphi Black)

PS- for the person that asked my real name is Kendra Black. Yes it's true. (I know it's freaky, but it ain't my fault. That's why I'm kinda' obsessed with Sirius).

Chapter seven: Maxis Wakes up

Maxis awoke from her sleep at 10:00 in the morning. She was fine until she looked down at her arm, and remembered what had happned the night before. She started crying silently. Remus who'd come in a eight, got up from his bed and came over to her. she started to cry into his arms, and it didn't look like she'd be stopping any time soon.

"it'll be ok." Remus told her.

She just kept crying.

"you'll be fine." He said. "you have every right to cry. I was just like you when I got bitten, but I'm fine. See? Your life isn't going to end."

She stopped crying to say something.

"it's not only that. I couldn't do anything to help the professor. I froze up. I could have transformed and gotten her out of there, but I like went into shock. I just watched it tear her up. she didn't have to die!"

"it's not your fault." Insisted Callisto. "she shouldn't have been out there with you."

"I just feel really bad about it. And this too." She pointed to her arm. "it's throbbing and hurting, and I just feel like I want to die."

"there's nothing you could've done, and the bite means nothing. You'll be fine. I'm not going to say it won't be rough, because that would lying, but life will go on. You're still Maxis right?" said Remus

she bit her lip, and looked around at us. Then smiled.

"Remus," she said "I'm sorry I'm getting your robes all wet, and I'm being stupid. I'm not going to let this ruin my life. I'll be fine."

"that sounds like Maxis." Said Less happily.

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey," ordered Maxis from her bed. "I don't plan on staying here all day."

Sirius called form Madam Pomfrey. She came, and first scolded Remus for being out of bed then started on Maxis. It took about an hour before the bite on her arm was on a line of scars. Then Madam Pomfrey insisted that Maxis stay until the next day. She didn't complain, but I did see that she had a new sense of strength about her, and that like she said she would be fine.

(A/N-Well what do you think? Was this a bit mean for me to do? This explains why in my other story the ministry doesn't like her methods in catching poachers on the full moon. Wait till I tell you what she does. The next parts of both of my stories will be up soon I think. What should happen next? I'm thinking maybe something with Snape, or maybe Maxis' first full moon? I don't know. and sorry this is so short. oh well read and review please, because I ain't postin' the next one until I get at least 5 reveiws. Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!!)

-Kendra Black (my real name) (a.k.a- Sirius Black Daughter) (a.k.a- Aphi Black)


	5. Default Chapter Title

**_Chapter ?: Maxis wakes up_**

Maxis woke up at about 10:00 the next day. We were still there when she did. She seemed fine when she stretched and looked around. Then she looked down at her arm (which had gotten pussy over the night) and dissolved into silent tears that soon became loud tears. Remus who'd come in about two hours ago came over to her bed and sat down trying to comfort her. She just started crying into his arms, and didn't look like she was planning to stop anytime soon.

"You'll be fine." He reassured her. "You'll be fine. You have every right to cry. It'll be ok."

She just kept crying.

"Shhh." He said, "I remember when I got my bite. I cried for a long time, but then I realized that I'd be ok, and so will you."

"It's not only that," she gulped "I should have done something. I just let it kill her. I could have transformed and dragged her out or something but I let it kill her, and now I feel like a murderer. And then I just watched come to me. I thought staying still would make it leave. I didn't do any thing. I just let it bite me."

"That was not your fault." Protested Sirius "the professor shouldn't have been out there with you on the full moon. That was her fault.And as for letting yourself get bitten, you did not let your self get bitten. You did what any normal human would do. You stayed still. It's only common sense."

I smile played through the tears on Maxis' face. "Who are you to be talking about common sense?"

"That sounds like Maxis." Said Less happily.

"I just can't believe this." She whimpered.

"You're still Maxis." Said Callisto.

"I know." she sighed, "I'm really sorry Remus, I'm getting your robes all wet."

"That's ok."

"I guess I'll have to get up. I just can't lie here can I? Someone please go get Madam Pomfrey and make her let me leave."

"We can get her, but you can talk to her about leaving." Said Sirius "I've faced her wrath once, and I didn't like it. Her detentions are murderous." Sirius shuddered and ran out side the curtain to get her. When she came in she first scolded Remus for being out of bed, then when he'd left she sat down and started scaring over Maxis' bite. When she was done her arm was normal again except for a scar going from her elbow to her wrist.After much begging on Maxis' part Madam Pomfrey gave her one last look over and then set her free from the wing. She also let Remus go with us.

Down stairs every one wanted to know what had happened to Maxis. She told them to bug off. But that didn't stop certain people.

"Faking sick again?" teased Snape waking around us in the courtyard.

"Shut up." said Maxis.

"Did Voldemort attack you again?" he taunted.

Maxis grasped her wand.

"Try it!" challenged Snape.

"You don't want that." Maxis sounded as if she were bored.

"Oh, but I do."

"He asked for it." Muttered Saraan. "An angry Maxis is not a good Maxis.

"Sarpusota Lasio." Maxis said. There was no expression in her voice what so ever.

"Oh that really worked." Snape looked around to see what Maxis had done.

"Your face looks like monkeys ass." She said smiling.

As soon as she did this Snape's face turned into a monkeys ass. James and Sirius started cracking up.

"It's a metaphors curse." Explained Maxis to us. Then to Snape "I told you not to mess with me."

We walked away laughing, leaving Snape with no real face. 

Later that day we were all called into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"I hope what I have heard is not true. Did you curse Severus Snape's face off."

We shook our heads.

"We just made it prettier." Said Sirius.

[A/N-No!!!!! it was short! I'll have to try to make the next part longer. Probably what's going to happen is it'll be Maxis' first full moon, and maybe I'll make Lily go along, I really just don't know. And of course Voldemort will have to come back, and I've just realized that Callisto has to graduate at the end of this school year!! She'll probably be an auror fro awhile then run a branch of Zonkos joke shop hmmm… I also have to tell you people that there will be a 7th year story after this, and then I'll concentrate on Aphi's story. Then maybe I'll make a 5th year story for Lily. I have wonderful plans for a 7th year story. It'll be a lot of romance though, just a warning.Also do you people out there want a story about their lives after Hogwarts until James and Lily die? Because I can do that. In fact I'm having visions right now. In fact why don't I stop blabbering out all my ideas here and go write the story. Good Idea right? So bye, bye!!)

-Kendra Black (a.k.a- Aphrodite Black)

P.S-If George Bush wins the election I'll be writing these from England, because if he wins that's where I'm planning to move. If he wins the country will be ruined!!!! (Sorry to all the republicans out there, but I just had to get that out).


End file.
